


It Begins Again

by RisingShadows



Series: To Face Corruption [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingShadows/pseuds/RisingShadows
Summary: It begins with the fall.It awakes, with a scream, and a vicious enemy.The Malice stood no chance.





	It Begins Again

It begins again when the malice screams and wind tears away from it.

It begins again when Wind wakes  _ up _ .

_ painhateragepainragehaterageRAGE _

Wind wakes with a shudder and the feeling of malice around him. 

Wind wakes with a screech in the ancient tongue he knows and a push that tears his head free of the malice a wrench that tears his wings free and a twist as he jerks away with rage in his very bones, deep within his very being.

It begins again, when a light re enters their minds. 

It begins again when something thought lost is returned to them.

_ HATEPAINRAGELOSSLOVE _

Wind leaps into the air with a flip and dodges the attacks that had ruined him last, he had fought, draws taught a bow string he should not have, his bow, which he had seen broken held again in his feathers an arrow he should  _ not _ have flying towards the blight. 

_ He does not care. _

He attacks again diving towards it and tearing into the malice with steel tipped wings and a shriek, the war cry that the malice now  _ fears _ .

He twists through the air a driving force as Medoh moves around him matching him in everything, their connection stronger than it ever was when they lived. 

He is free, and he will not be reclaimed.

Wind is vicious and quick, just as it has always been. Just like he must be now. 

The blight screams again but this is its last the fight is over the blight will fall, wind afterall cannot be trapped and held.

_ Wind is free. _

When the blight falls dead the champion of Wind lands and marvels at the world around him. He is free at last.

Wind hangs in the air, the knowledge and memory of death forefront on his mind.

A liquid dripping through his feathers, Vah Medoh shifting around him. He is free, What Now?

_ RAGEPAINLOSSGRIEFLOVE _

As Wind marvel’s at his sudden freedom, at the knowledge that the Knight still lives, Water twists.

Water pushes against her confines. She is not so quick and vicious in her escape as Wind was, but she is not one to be contained she will be free.

She snarls, presses outwards, bares sharp teeth, and she is free. 

Trident held in one hand, armor glistening as if she had never fallen.

She meets the Malice in battle once more. But this time she is empowered with Wind’s new found freedom, with the knowledge that the Knight lives again.

She has suffered a thousand years for this, she will not fail a second time.

She meets the blights every strike, dancing throughout the battle. 

The Blight stumbles, falters, falls. She does not.

She looks at the trident held in one hand, the trident she knows she had lost. And wonders. 

But she knows at the same time, she is not simply a spirit, they are not dead. 

She is flesh and blood, and bleeding.

_ windwaterbloodlifelivebleedLIVE _

Warm rivulets dripping down smooth skin. 

Wind is the same, a sharp image of bloodied feathers, pressed the console of Vah Medoh. 

Of Malice retreating as Vah Medoh’s shriek fills the air. 

Vah Ruta shudders around her, malice clear throughout. And Water does not hesitate to follow Wind’s suggestion. 

Bloodied palm pressed down on the console she had once stood nervously at. 

When once she had feared whether she was good enough, whether they truly wanted a healer as a champion.

_ RAGEHATEPAINLOSSLOVE _

Lightning wakes next.

Wakes with Wind and Water calling in her mind, reaching and pulling as they draw her to wake. 

_ lovefreedomhopegrieflosslove _

And Lightning wrenches herself free from the  _ ragepainhatepainragesuffering  _ and roars her own war cry. Blade and shield in hand, helm atop her head.

She is not as quick as Wind, does not dance like Water. But she is lightning and when she strikes, it is devastating.

The Blight struggles, falters, shrieks. But she can see the sand storm outside Vah Naboris, knows that she will be free. 

Nothing will come to aid the Blight, and so she does not falter, does not contemplate failure.

And when finally the blight falls and Wind and Water press and whisper to her through their connection, broken and weakened as it is. 

She knows to place her bloodied palm against Vah Naboris console knows to wait as Vah Naboris wakes once more, and expel the malice that had tried so hard to control it. 

And she reaches back, mind brushing theirs, and is met with  _ painlossgriefhopelovehopefreedom _ .

And the Malice that still holds so much of their world screams, it knows of the change, it knows of the sudden freedom of the light’s champions.

_ RAGEHATERAGEPAINSUFFERINGHATEHATEHATE _

Fire wakes last, wrenches himself free with a roar, and grasps his weapon two handed. 

Fire wakes last with Wind and Water and Lightning already whispering in his ear.

_ freedomhopelovefreedom _

Fire is born of stone and weathers the strikes of his enemy in the same fashion, hefts his blade and strikes with deadly precision and roars as he launches himself at the blight that bested him once. 

_ Never again.  _

Fire roars in time with Vah Rudania, Fire roars with the magma that surrounds him. He hears the wind whistle by, hears lightning crackle, feels the press of water as his skin heals. He and his fellow champions fight as one, they are free. 

The light of their Knight whispering against their bond, he is not yet conscious to this change. 

But when he is, they will prepare to free the Princess, to best the malice. 

To force it free of their world. 

And the blight falls before him as he turns away. 

An image of bloody feathers, and bloody palms pressed to the consoles. 

And he follows suit. The slightest prick on his palm and a quick smear of blood as Vah Rudania seems to shudder around him, and expels what malice was left. 

_ freedomhopesafetyhopefreedomsuccess _

The whisper of Water against his mind, Mipha reaching out as her energy soothes what few injuries he sustained.

Closing the gash on his palm before it withdraws and the odd crackle of Urbosa echoes around him a moment longer, Revali’s wind seeming to swirl above his head. And they are gone again, returned to themselves each standing within the massive divine beasts they call their own. 

Wind lifts his head, prepares and takes flight. Vah Medoh sweeping down to land above the village he had given his life to defend. 

Water walks slowly through Vah Ruta, she has already stopped the endless rain as she leaps into the water below. 

Lightning watches as the sand slows, the storm ending with Vah Naboris rage, and sets out. 

Fire waits as Vah Rudania settles, before he too turns to leave.

They travel to the same location, the Knight lives after all.

It is high time he woke up. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this pretty much as is and thought since I posted the first I might as well. Comment and kudos as always! Tell me what you think! It's the first series I've actually got two fics in after all.


End file.
